Little Magical Gift
by NandaSC
Summary: It was mid-July when she knew for sure. After a handful of tests, it was hard to be uncertain now. It worked." - This was for Fayana Week Day 1: Being Parents


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over The Secret Circle's characters.  
A/N¹: I know this isn't quite what the theme "Being Parents" suggested, but it was the only thing I could write on short notice. This is for Fayana Week Day 1: Being Parents

—

It was mid-July when she knew for sure. After a handful of tests, it was hard to be uncertain now. It worked.

At first, they thought they shouldn't try. They could always go for the usual human way, but what was the point of being a witch if you can't even try get the impossible done by a little bit of magic?

It had been Faye's idea, of course… Always the reckless one. Always trying to do the impossible. But she got around Diana's stubborn head and convinced her to try. It wasn't such a devious spell anyway. It was harmless. The worst-case scenario would be the spell not working and nothing happening. So they agreed on trying it together.

They did it on a full moon night. Both were really nervous about it. This was a life-changing event anyway. If it worked, there was no turning back from it. They weren't scared about that, though. They felt more than ready for it. And after it was done, all they had left to do was wait. Wait for confirmation if it worked or not.

So after exactly three weeks, Diana knew for certain now. Her body had started giving away the first signs. So before her body betrayed her and made Faye figure it out what she wanted to be a surprise, she had to tell her wife about the expected result.

She planned out a perfect candle lighted dinner for when Faye arrived home from work. She didn't know why they were having such a fancy dinner on a week day since they weren't supposed to be celebrating any kind of anniversary that Faye knew of but she appreciated and enjoyed being loved and spoiled by Diana that night ─ and on any other nights ─ nevertheless.

After they dined, both had gone to their living room and settled on the couch in front of the TV. Before cuddling up against each other on the couch, Faye offered Diana some wine, but for the third time that night, she had refused. That was definitely weird… Diana always loved her red wine very much… But Faye was completely oblivious about the little specific hints her wife was sending her. Blame that on the stress her job has been giving her lately.

She was curious about the sudden fancy dinner, though. She felt like her wife was meaning to tell her something the whole night, but for some reason she was holding it back.

"Okay, spill it, Meade," She said pulling the other woman away from her thoughts.

"Spill what?" Diana replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever you've been meaning to tell me. I know you're hiding something. I can see it in your eyes," the taller woman narrowed her eyes to try read her wife's face better.

She, on the other hand, sighed in defeat and chuckled as she pushed some locks of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "God, is that obvious, huh?"

Turning fully the other woman's way, Faye inquired to know, "What is it, babe?"

"I thought about telling you in so many ways, but none seemed right." The smaller woman nervously changed her position, resting one of her hands on her wife's knee, and added, "So I did this dinner tonight mostly to thank you. Thank you for this little magical gift you've given me…", and as she said the last words, her free hand moved to rest on her stomach, just below her belly button. She opened up her most adorable and large smile, the one that always makes her dimples pop up, and as she did so, she gazed deeply in Faye's hazel eyes, her chestnut ones teared up, glowing brighter than never.

Faye's mouth dropped slightly, her eyes widened without blinking. For what felt like forever, she just stared back and forth from her wife's eyes and the place on her belly where her hand rested. Did she hear right? "Diana, are you saying…?" She asked with her voice barely above a whisper.

At the sight of her wife's reaction, Diana giggled and smiled broader, as if it was even possible, "Yes…!" She replied not containing her tears anymore.

As the word hit her ear, Faye started smiling like a goofy, her eyes swelling with tears. She had dreamed about this for over years. Even before marrying the love of her life, she had pictured them with kids of their own. She secretly started looking around for possible spells that had been successful, and after finding one that had real chances of working, she just waited for the right time to really discuss this possibility with her wife. Even though she had dreamed about it for so long, knowing it was now her reality was too surreal.

Speechless, the taller woman had let all this sink in and finally reacted properly. She threw her arms around her wife's shoulders, pulling her in to kiss her. She kissed her lips passionally first, then peck a couple of times, both not containing their smiles. "I don't know what to say!"

"Well, you can start by saying hi to our baby," the shorter brunette said looking down at her stomach, where her hand now softly caressed her belly through her blouse.

Faye followed her gaze, and dropped to the floor in front of her wife. She placed her hand above Diana's, and looked up just in time to see the woman beaming down at her. She caressed and gave that hand a small squeeze, and Diana took it as a hint to move her hand away so her wife could have access to her belly. Faye slowly, without tearing her gaze from her wife's middle, she lifted up the hem of the blouse and leaned in. When her lips touched the smooth still flat stomach, Diana had her hands on her wife's hair, pushing it back and away from her face. With her face inches away, the taller brunette started talking to her belly, "Hey you,… I bet you're really comfy in there… your mommy is really warm on the inside, isn't she?" The taller woman looked up with her teasing face and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Oh, for god's sake, Faye…!" Diana whined playfully at Faye cutting their blissful moment with that teasing, and that made the woman burst into laughs.

"I'm sorry, honey!" Still on her knees, Faye pleaded, kissing all over her wife's stomach apologetically. "You know how I get like when this over emotional…"

Diana huffed but she was grinning, clearly amused with all of this anyway. "Fine," she said leaning down to kiss the top of Faye's head, "Go on then."

The taller brunette sighed as she finally stopped laughing. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked back again to her wife's belly, picturing how in a few months it will start to grow, and with it so will their baby. As she saw what the future had in store for them, her eyes teared up again. "Hey baby, is your mom again," she paused shortly after, looking back up at Diana who had giggled at that. "Do you want me to do this or not?"

"I'm sorry, I will be quiet," Diana suppressed another giggle and motioned she had locked her lips with a zipper.

Faye huffed and looked back down, her hands caressing her wife's waist at the sides. "Anyway, I,… I just wanna say that I love your mommy more than it's possible to love someone," she sniffed her tears away, but it was getting really hard to hold back the tears from falling now. "And that I already love you just as much as her…"

As Faye finished with her voice trembling with all this overwhelming feeling, Diana cleaned the tears that had stream down her own face at her wife's words, and leaned down. Holding her face with both hands, she kissed the other woman slowly on her lips, and rested their foreheads together when they broke for air. "You liked the surprise?"

"You made me the happiest woman in the whole world," Faye barely managed to reply as she finally let her tears run free. Her wife wrapped her arms around her face, as she sobbed to her middle.

Diana couldn't find words to reply that. She just hugged Faye's head close to her body, and leaned down to embrace her even more. She knew how much Faye hated crying. She could count in one hand how many times she had actually seen Faye cry this hard. Knowing the reason why she was crying this much right now only made her heart hurt in a good way from all the love she was feeling her wife right then.

"God, I love you… I love you so much…I love you…" It was all Faye could say at that moment as she cried her happy tears on her wife's lap. She didn't know it was possible to love Diana even more than she already did, but she was just proved wrong, like she had already been at their wedding day, and probably will be many times more in the future.

She was definitely not alone in this feeling. "I love you too, baby," the smaller brunette whispered to her wife's hair as she was just softly sobbing now. "More than you even know. _We_ both do." And, with those last words, Faye broke down again for what would be only the second time on that long _long_ night.

—

Fin.


End file.
